


Nightmare

by Noodle_Boi



Series: Johan And Peewit Are Boyfriends [4]
Category: Johan et Pirlouit | Johan & Peewit
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_Boi/pseuds/Noodle_Boi
Summary: Johan has a nightmare about Peewit having a nightmare.
Relationships: Johan/Pirlouit | Johan/Peewit
Series: Johan And Peewit Are Boyfriends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921960
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really supposed to be a Halloween story, but it's kind of spooky, so maybe happy late Halloween.

It wasn’t uncommon for Peewit to have nightmares. Whenever the two were subjected to a single bed together, Johan would be awoken by a hard kick to the hip or a tired cry for help from his friend.

Johan woke in a cold sweat, swearing he heard the helpless cries of his friend’s fatigued voice. He turned over quickly, but there was his friend sound asleep, snoring lightly in contentment. 

The knight laid back down, his brows knitting in confusion. He was sure he heard Peewit's voice, it was loud enough that the innkeeper next door would have heard it. Yet the jester gave no struggle or sign of a bad dream as he usually did. 

He closed his eyes and within an instance, he fell back into his own deep sleep. Inside of his dreams were the cries that heard moments earlier. The cries of Peewit being tortured yet feeling no real pain. With every scream, with every kick that came from the blonde, Johan was put into more distress. But in this world, there was no way for him to bring his friend out of his horror. 

Johan nudged the jester's shoulder, as he usually did, whispering his name softly, but nothing came of it. He used both shoulders as grips to shake him slightly, again, nothing. The blonde continued to scream, continued to fight with the air. 

“Peewit! Peewit, wake up!” Johan called, his voice gaining a sense of worry. “You’re having a nightmare, Peewit. Wake up!” 

Johan was confused, why wasn’t he waking up? He rubbed his hands over his sweaty face, assessing what he had left to do within the empty space. He needed to help his friend. But there was nothing left to try, there were no objects around him, no water for him to pour on his friend, no pins to drop. His throat became tight as he began falling into the overwhelming darkness. 

All hope was lost for Johan, the night was going to swallow them both. He hugged his friend, and he felt his friends grip on him, but not as a returned embrace. 

He heard Peewit’s voice. “Johan! Johan, wake up!”

The world around him, or lack thereof, crumbled around him, shattering into a thousand pieces like a dropped mirror. He was awake, he was also being shaken violently. His eyes shot open and he saw the face of Peewit. He looked as distressed as Johan felt.

“Johan?” He asked, his voice warm.

Johan laid back down after his shoulders were let go, trying to catch his breath. “Peewit. You were having a nightmare.”

“ _ I _ was having a nightmare?” Peewit almost laughed. “I’ve never heard you yell so loud before!” 

Johan took the dwarf in his arms, pulling him close to his chest as if he were going to lose him. Peewit relaxed into the hold, he could feel the tension radiating from the taller man. 

He looked up at the raven haired man. “Johan…” 

“Hmm?” Johan hummed.

“Do you want to know what I do after a nightmare?” He slinked his hand softly up Johan’s arm. “I close my eyes… And I think about everything I want to do tomorrow. It keeps my mind busy.” 

“Tomorrow? I never know what will come for me tomorrow,” Johan stated.

“Well then. Let’s close our eyes and think about what we want to do tonight.”

The jester’s attempts to calm his friend down was having some calming effects on the knight as he yawned tiredly.

Johan pulled Peewit closer. “I want to stay like this for the rest of the night.”

Peewit squeezed in closer to Johan’s body, still covered in a cold, fearful sweat. He felt up his chest. Planting a soft kiss on Johan’s jaw, he said goodnight to the knight and joined him in another deep sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> It was about time that Peewit gave Johan a kiss. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you have any feedback I'd love to hear it.


End file.
